Kitsune Plus Kurohime:Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Dimension Hopping Uzumaki Naruto continues his journey to recruit allies and hunt down the murderers of his original family. His latest journey brings him to the Universe of Kurohime. NarutoxHarem.
1. The Strongest Magician

Kurohime + Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0  
Author's Note  
0  
I have plans to start the Harry Potter crossover soon. Also to remake the Sailor Moon story and Xiaolon Showdown. It's just I've been so focused on Academy Kitsune and all.  
0

Story Start

0

When you lived as long as Naruto had few things were supposed to surprise you. We'll on a journey like his he tended to meet a vast array of colorful characters. It was amusing to see how certain situations affected certain people. Naruto, who sat peaceful by his wagon, was supposedly being robbed. One of the rules of being a Chess master was to account for every situation.

It wasn't why to always display your power. Playing the weakling or full would often put one in a position of power. To work from the shadows to undermine his enemy. To be able to 'relate' to allies who in time could fit the roles of pawns that could bring him one step closer to a checkmate in that world. Depending on the number of other Chess Master, Big Bads, Dragons, and other Tropes that Kuiinshi thought him to define enemies a Chess Master could either be a single game, best two out of three, or and endless game where the only end would not come from disabling or disabling the opponent's pieces, but by completely eradicating the opposition. Taking special care to completely crush the king and queen of the opposition could never oppose him.

The man looked like some goofy western villain with his mustache. Naruto had so much practice playing the fool and weakling it was laughable that he could fool even true fools.

It was then he sensed a presence. He looked up as both attackers fired a bullet. One was of a wolf and the other an armored insect. These two individuals were gun warriors; users of the Mahoudan, Magic bullets. It was funny that the form of magics itself were almost as numerous as human life in numbers.

But then something had caught Naruto eye that set his eye on one magician in particular. A dragon bullet which was quite uncommon. The power said to only be held by the strongest magician. Someone more then worthy to be ally to the cause. Kurohime...an alluring woman with dark violet eyes (?) and long flowing silver hair. Clad in a red and black suit of some kind wielding an unusual gun.

As quickly and as mysteriously as she came she disappeared. It was then Naruto made a decision. After he learned more of this art he would hunt this woman down and invite her to the cause. A decade had passed since that time. The Witches who created Mahoudan no longer existed.  
Naruto's first clue was some game after Kurohime. He began traveling along the desert, the sun high up in the sky. The air was dry, and lesser travelers would be parched. Naruto placed a westerner style hat on his head. It was reminiscent of the old west style used in some dimensions. This was usually in dimensions where one of there western countries were known as U.S.A. of the Continent North America. At least among most of these parallel realities a few things stayed consistent.

It was then he caught site of a girl. She was wearing an unusual red outfit. Knee length boots, a body suit of some kind that showed off her legs and shoulders. On her right arm she wore a gloved hand of some sort. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of the outfit, but he had seen stranger he had to admit. The girl's face look flushed, red and it looked she was crying.

''Please, save me!'' The girl wailed. ''Some scary old men are chasing me!'' She ran behind Naruto as a dozen men showed up. Dressed like cowboys with hats covering the top portion of their faces with eye holes cut in the front allowing them to see.

''Well shit...'' Was all Naruto said as he came up to waist of one of the men in height.

''You're in the way, move it!'' One man exclaimed.

''I'm sorry but this is a bit much? A dozen of you guys chasing a little girl with a pistol. I heard of overkill but damn,'' They all roared with laughter at Naruto's proclamation causing the blond to frown in annoyance.

''WEAK LITTLE GIRL? THE SHITTY BRAT?'' The man continued to laugh as tears filled his eyes.

''Well, sorry for being a shitty brat...'' She said, snatching one of Naruto's gun from his pouches.

''DIE!'' She started firing and the bandits or whatever hell they were took off. They started firing at which she moved behind Naruto.  
''Hey hold the fuck up,'' Naruto said as he dodged every bullet. True the bastards wouldn't come close to hitting him, he didn't appreciate the girl trying to use him as a human shield. He was the one who used people as meat shields damnit.

''Shut up! Be quiet and cover me!''

''Hellspawn,'' He murmured and then jumped out of the way as one bullet nearly blew them both to hell. A strange man when an odd mustache and horn like hair on his head arrived. Other then that he was bald and not to mention had a large girth and muscular.

_''Playing the weakling will often have you taken prisoner. Use that as a cover as to why you know information. If you have information yet any witnesses know you killed said before interrogating and you are an unknown questions pop up. Focus are unusually placed on the unknown and if its not it's usually because said people are fools. From this alone I can think up to three and five steps. Using the capture as the excuse as to how you found information you could also raid said people of objects of interests or free prisoners._

_People are more willingly to follow a person with thrust if they can relate to them. _

_While blind fanaticism of a god like being can help in some situations you yourself have helped people overthrow such fanatics. Every angle most be cleverly explored. Most people would think you are a fool not to use your power and blow away your enemies._

_It is foolish to display your full power. Enemies are more cautious and less likely to make mistakes. Allies become far too reliant on you to fight their own battles. Sometimes it's best to go with what you know is fate and wait until the right moment to cut the strings. Even puppets to the fates can become human if their spirit is strong enough. You shall be that spirit that turn these sheep into shepherds. The spirit that helps these puppets find humanity. Those who argue otherwise are fools with power and thank just fighting your way through and having spirit or resolve will bring about a happy ending in the end._

It doesn't help that there are those out there who make stories out of themes like that and the sheep eat it up like it's the greatest thing there is. There will always be a time where even my plans will have flaws. People say that in inversion to fate you have to make your own. The truth to my thought is that sometimes there just isn't fate, but actions that are accompany by reactions. Remember this well little brother. For when the time comes and things have reached it's Climax. It might be you in my seat playing that final Chess Game that decides the fate of all things.'

Naruto had finally decided to wake up. 'You always could talk a person's ear off.' He noticed he was in the middle of some room and the little girl was tied up, the rope hanging from the ceiling.

''I am the leader of the Kurohime hunting Onimaru gang. Onimaru. So, you're also after Kurohime?''

'Man that dude has a fucked up nose. ''More or less...''

''You have some fancy looking guns there strangers. With four guns on you makes me think you've got some knowledge of the world, at least.''

''One for each occasion...power...range...speed...a powerful gun is useless if your opponent can put ten bullets in your ass before your bullet leaves the barrel.''

''Huhahaha1 I like you kid. I'll make you a part of my gang. I've been searching for her these last 10 years as well. There's a rumor she's dead, but that's a woman that won't die even if she's killed, so she's absolutely alive.'' He pulled out Senryuu. ''Look! This is the trump I found after betting for ten years. My dream is to kill that shitty woman using this!''

''Don't joke around! That's mine!'' Screamed Himeko. ''Give it back, you Takomaru!''

Naruto snorted at the insult, ''Octopus ball huh?''

'NOT TAKO! IT'S ONIMARU!'' The leader of the gang of thugs snapped.

''Tako!'' The bound girl ranted over fifteen times.

''So what's with the brat?'' Naruto causally asked as his thumb gestured to the small girl who was bound by a rope that hung from the ceiling.

''Hey!'' Said girl cried out in protest from Naruto's brat comment.

''That brat is Himeko. She had this Senryuu with her, but she won't tell us where she got it. ''

''I found it on the road, but I can't speak Octopus so of course you can't understand it.'' Himeko retorted as she continued mocking the man.

''It seems you're in a real hurry to die, shitty brat!'' the man warned menaciously.

''Riiigght...anyway isn't this a bit much to have a small girl tied and bound lik

e this? I mean if it was a voluptuous willing woman that's one thing...but a small girl?''

Naruto ignored the childish bickering between the boss and child. It was then something clicked in his mind. He looked closer at the girl and he noticed just how mustache looked like Kurohime.

'Could she be? I mean the scent is similar...damn near identical but...'

Naruto then snapped out of his thoughts as the thug readied his gun. He was really intending on killing this child.

''If I have to...'' Naruto whispered as the thugs readied their guns. A flash of bright yellow light nearly blinded all the occupants. Everyone was disarmed and Himeko was shot free, landing on Naruto's shoulders. And with a flash he was gun.

''Wow...your amazing fast shot you know? That surprised me...''

''It's nothing really...my name is Naruto by the way.'' once more continued his casual tone, finally introducing himself to the girl.

''But why did you save me?''

''I wasn't going to let a cute little girl be shot now was I?'' he responded with a grin.

Himeko looked flushed at the cute comment, ''Cute? What are you some kind of pervert?'' She accused the blond who chuckled.

''Nothing of the sort...I was just teasing anyway. Besides you're my link to Kurohime.''

''Kurohime? Why?''

''That woman...the beauty of a goddess and strength of a warrior. I seek her aid as an ally. She's the sort of a girl I guy could fall for at first glance. Opposites aren't the only things that can attract. In rate instances equals can as well. Hopefully I'll be able to find her.''

''Huhhuhuhn! I'll tell you something really special just for you.'' She flipped a strand of her hair. The truth is, that I am Kurohime. Even though I'm shrunk and look like this now.' she said striking a sexy pose or trying as in her current form it looked ridiculous.

Naruto couldn't help but snicker and respond with, ''No really...are you like a niece or little sister...''

Himeko started flailing her arms up and down comically, fuming, ''It's the truth! I'm not lying!'' Suddenly two bullets whizzed by. Naruto grabbed Himeko and teleports behind a rock.

''Annoying bastards...I don't have time by this.'' He grumbled as he peeked over the rock at the members of the approaching gang.

''Then beat them up using your skills.''

''And waste bullets? Hell no...do you know how much it costs to make these particular bullets? Using wasted thirty of them earlier with your little stunt.''

''You cheapskate! Our lives on the line and you're worried about the price of bullets!''

''Well let's see what you can do then...''

''Fine...one bullet is all I need?'' She said grasping one of the guns. A crest appeared under the girl who did a series of movements. A strange looking bullet was formed with the head of a mole.

''See, a Mahoudan. One of these is enough to take care of them.''

'Well hell I could have done that. ''

''I told you, didn't I? I'm the **magician KUROHIME!"' **She fired only for the little mole, which was wearing boxing gloves get it's ass kicked by a single kick.

''My magic's gotten weak. I can't create any good Mahoudan.'' The girl cried out in distress.

''What was your first clue?'' the blond deadpanned upon seeing the crappy display of magic.

''Well screw you...let's see you do something.''

''Let me show you how a real pro...''There boulder was blast to pieces by a shot from Senryuu.

''You know of the power in this Senryuu, right? Not just Mahoudan, but regular bullets as well. By trapping magic in the gin itself, the destructive power is enhanced to that of a cannon. I'LL LET YOU GO IF YOU MOVE AWAY, KID. BUT THE BRAT I WILL** KILL!''**

''When you put it like that...''

Himeko started shaking Naruto's collar relentlessly. ''Hey! You won't abandon me, right. I'm Kurohime.'' She exclaimed, her voice panicked. ''The Kurohime you fell in love with, remember.''

''I...didn't...hey...come...on...stop...shaking me.'' Naruto knocked her hands away. ''Don't be afraid Himeko. Kurohime or not I won't let them hurt you.'' He pat her head. ''I'll save you no matter what so don't be afraid. If you won't you can run and get away. I'll make sure these guys never bother you again...it's a promise of a lifetime...I'll keep you safe no matter what.'' He said as he drew two of his guns and turned.

Suddenly Himeko shot forward and clutched his shirt. Tears were streaming in her eyes. Naruto shook lose and continued forward. Himeko fell to her knees.  
Naruto readied his guns. ''You bastards think you can take the Yellow Flash Gunmen well bring it?''

''You're going to throw your life away for that devilish shitty brat? Seems like you're not that good of judge of character.''  
The thugs readied their guns.

''My life won't be the one leaving this world. You see I'm not only a gunman. I have other sets of skills I can finish you off with. My skill set as a shi...'' Naruto paused, 'that power...'

''My handing me a bullet?''

That voice was familiar, not in the sense that he heard it before; but it was similar to someone he knew. Naruto turned and sure enough it was Kurohime.

The thugs were freaking out.

''So you really were Kurohime. But why change now?''

''The curse reversed. The curse that reacts on love, that is.''

''I'm not even going to ask...'' Naruto said handing her a bullet. ''I'll let you take the big guy. The others are mine.''  
'Fair enough...''

Meanwhile the boss with heart in his eyes was describing Kurohime's beauty. Including her bouncing breasts an slender ass.

''I thought he wanted to kill you? Sounds more like wants to fuck you...'' With an assortment of hand movements a crest appeared before Naruto's gun. He fired the bullet as a horse sized golden Fox was summoned. With lightning fast movements he tore through the thugs before they could even react. The leader backed up in fear, quickly realizing that he was out classed.

''The Yellow Flash...my father's nickname before me as all anyone ever saw before he ruthless cut down his enemies was a Yellow Flash. His was by a Jutsu. Mine is pure speed in more then one aspect. The true successor to that nickname. That is one of my claims to fame.''

''Impressive...''

''You're turn!''

With her own assortment of movements she fired as a crest was summoned. A wall appear and blocking the blast from Senryuu.  
''I'd expect nothing less from Kurohime. To instantly create a Mahoudant hat summons a stone wall...now all I have to worry about is the Yellow Flash.''

''Fool...for opponents like you, this move is more then enough.''

The wall developed a head a dragon.

''HOWL, GARIRI DAN!'' The dragon fired, enveloping the thug. With that Kurohime retrieved her gone. ''With the curse gone, getting Senryuu back and sending those guys fleeing was a piece of cake.''

''So about that whole looking like a child thing.''

''The one who put the curse on me, told me that because I didn't love people, they put divine punishment on me.''

'''God...sounds like those fucking deities again. They just have to fuck up everyone's lives.''

''But you know...'' She sat down in a provocative pose. ''When you become as strong and beautiful witch as I am, humans become insignificant trash, about the same level as insects.''

''Geez harsh...I'm part human...mostly Kitsune, Demon in general, angel...and I forget what else but damn.''

''I also understand why Takomaru and his gang is after me...it's because everyone wants me.'' Then she adorned this evil sort of look. ''But no way!'' I belong to me. And one day **this entire world will belong** to me, as well.''

''Yeeeeeah...I'm going to have to call bullshit on that. My brother and I plan on creating domain that encompasses...all the multiverses. If you join our cause I could appoint you to a high level position and then maybe, just maybe allow you to rule this world. From what I've seen so far it doesn't please me.'' Of course the worlds I like are filled with beautiful women. Often naive and busty wood nymph spirits. God I miss those spirits.

''So how did you piss off the gods exactly? Proved you were above others and told them you wanted to them?''

''Yeah...those guys are really stingy don't you think?''

''Depends...if any of those bastards were involved of the master of the Tentai I will fucking kill or enslaved them.''

'Tentai?''

''Before the Gods, Titans, Ancients, and Celestial were the true children of the Creator. The being whose very nature brought Chaos which brought the birth of the Universes. The true birth, the big bang that brought life and form to the first sentient being. People say it's human nature to kill things you don't understand or can't control. If that's so then the so called Gods are more human then they want to admit. Especially those fucking Olympians. All I ever heard that they were the lowest of the low. Like this one chick that changed this human woman into a monster because she was raped by her husband. What the fuck was a human supposed to do against a god. And then people praise these sort of beings. Well if they want a ruthless monster the beings of each world I go to can keep pissing me off. They'll have two Ya...never mind...'' He quickly changed the subject and motion to turned. ''Lo...'' His face was soon experiencing marshmallow hell as Kurohime mashed her bosom against it.

''You interest me Naruto...you know what it mans to have power and you also broke the curse. To think that someone cares for me in that way.''

''Are you sure it was a curse of love?'' For some strange reason a display of kindness to these magical chicks transferred into true love. ''I mean if it was lust I'd understand...''

_'If he is who he says he is then he's just what I need to make my world mine. He'd be the perfect D...''_

''Whoa? Uum? Why are you Himeko again?'' Naruto asked in surprised.

Himeko started crying anime style. 'So if it's a fake love, then the curse returns when I stop faking!''

''Huh?'' Naruto stroked his chin. ''If this curse reactivated...then your last few thoughts musn't have been all too lovingly eh Hi-me-ko.''

She suddenly clutched onto Naruto's arm, working the charm. ''It seems like I need Naruto to break the curse, and I can't go back to my life, so save me?'' A faint blush on her cheeks and a look of admiration.

''Nice try...this would have worked if I was a fool, but after numerous years of having to deal with people of all different beings it takes more then that to sway me.''

''Hey! You wanted to find me right? Well you need to help me first if you expect me to help you?''

Naruto cocked his head to the side,''What good would you be if you revert back into a child halfway through the battle? Nah I'm good...'' He started walking away as she tackled. ''Jerk! You wouldn't leave a defense little girl out here all alone so creepy men like that gang could get there hands on me would you?''

''Damn that was quite the mouth full.'' Naruto sighed, ''Fine...I'm only helping you find a way to break this curse permanently because some of the deities that might have murdered my original family in cold blood and a lead I had brought me to this world.'' Himeko gave a cheer. An hour later she was fast asleep on his back. Drooling on his shirt.

_''If she didn't have an older, sexier, more powerful form...''_ He thought as he continued on his journey.


	2. Witch and Maiden of the Forest

Kurohime + Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0

Author's Note

0

Completely redid the chapter and added a few things at the end.

Chapter Title: The Witch and Maiden of the Forest

0

Story Start

0

''Himeko! Himeko!'' Naruto shouted out as he looked around for the missing girl. He couldn't help but scowl as he continued looking around for the missing girl. It was night time and he wasn't familiar with the area so it was no time for the girl to be fooling around and playing games considering their situation. ''Damn brat...'' He muttered as he heard rustling.

''Ururrorororo!'' Something screeched from behind him and on instinct Naruto grabbed the thing and threw it forward towards the ground. Unfortunately that thing turned out to be Himeko who landed with an audible cry.

Five minutes had passed since he hurled the girl and she still wasn't speaking to him.

''I don't know what you're pissed for. You were the one trying to scare me.'' he brought up the fact as she girl merely sent him a glare and folded her arms.

''Hhmph!"

''Hey I'm sorry ok,'' he grumbled and tapped his elbow with two his fingers as he pushed down the annoyance he was feeling. ''... but you can't keep being pissed because your actions got you thrown to the ground.'' he added as he decided to change the subject. ''So how far away is this friend of yours?''

''No idea. I'm completely lost. 'Where is this' is the kind of feeling I get.'' She stated as she continued walking ahead aimlessly to Naruto's disbelief.

''What the fucking hell!'' he angrily remarked as he couldn't believe they spent all this time walking around aimlessly and she didn't say a damn thing. ''Will this person at least be able to lift this curse?''

Adorning a thinking gesture Himeko airily answered his question. ''I think so, but...but that one...there's some stuff. From the past that might come up...''

''Kyaa!'' They heard a young woman's scream echoed through the forest. Not too far away from the duel a young woman was cornered by a bunch of bandits. She had golden colored hair with dark blue eyes and she was wearing a simple white dress and carrying a basket.

''So this is the rumored beauty in the thorny forest.'' one lanky bandit said from his horse as he eyed the girl over.

''This is truly a fine jewel, boss.'' another member of the bandits, a rather pudgy man reacted.

Amongst the man was a single man with a do-rag and thick black beard. He sat upon the nicest looking horse with the nicest armor. ''Pass! She'll be the wife for all ten of us.'' He stated with a lecherous grin. A gun shot rang and one man had his brains blown out.

''I think you miscounted,'' Naruto said smirking, blowing the smoke from his barrel. ''I only see nine.'' filling his need to say one bad-ass thing a day quota.

''You shitty brat! You'll pay for that!'' the bandit leader snarled as he pulled out his gun and fired at the blond as he dodged to the side.

Bullets with the force of lightning exploding from the shaft one faster then the other. Far faster then the normal human eye could see they were disarmed.

''Unless you want to be like your dead comrade. I suggest you leave...now!'' Naruto snarled putting an emphasis about now as he focused his blood lust into a single solitary force that washed over the thugs and resulting in them loosing control of their bowels.

''Damn it, run away!'' The thugs fled, leaving behind their leader.

''D-Damn cowards. T-The Thunder God er something that's what you're called right. How about it? I'll make you part of my gang. Cash, women, you'll be able to get anything.'' the man cried out pathetically as he began sweating bullets.

''I'd never lower myself to the level of a filthy coward or monster like you. My path is far more noble then your disgusting practice.''

''You're wasting your time Pig-man you might as give up.''

The man raised his gun and fired. His targeted was Himeko; ''Himeko get down,'' Naruto using his speed blocked the bullet with his fist. The cowardly man fled.

''N-Naruto...you protected me...'' Her face was full of concern noticing Naruto's hand was bleed badly and slightly disfigured.

''Told you didn't I...that I wouldn't let anything bad happened to you.'' _Though I supposed I could have dropped my guns and caught the bullet. Damn, why do these things only come to my mind after I've done something crazy.  
_

Himeko touched by this transformed. With that she was in hot pursuit of the thug on top of a wolf.

''N-Now what?'' He cried out as a seductive voice spoke, ''It's the 'brat' from before...Or rather, that's the shape I have while the curse is active. If a fire is lit in the heart of the child, the curse reverses. The curse put upon me by the Goddess of Love that is!''

''Manoujin! Who the hell are you!"'

Shinryuu was raised and pointed at the man.. 'The magician Kurohime! Souga Shouou Dan!" With that a soaring Talong Fang bullet was summoned.

Meanwhile Naruto was tending to the maiden in white. ''Kurohime...I heard a rumor saying she died 10 years ago, while fighting the Gods...to think that the legendary Magician, known as the strongest in the world would still be alive.''

''Kurohime you say?'' They looked up to see the bearded man from before being carried off by the eagle.

''Uzumaki is my precious Subordinate. Don't think you'll get away easily if you hurt it.'' With that statement Himeko was back.

Naruto shook his head. ''That curse always kicks in because Kurohime in her natural state doesn't seem to hold any love. Though when her child form Himeko is treated with such feelings the curse is momentarily broken.''

''How curious..A curse that can only be reversed by love, you say...''

''I am the strongest magician and the most beautiful woman on the planet. To give a curse like this to me, who is loved by all men on the planet, seems so...''

''As you can see she's a bit full of herself.'' Naruto remarked with an amused grin setting Himeko off.

'Hey! And what is that supposed to mean?'' she cried out and puffed her cheeks in a childish manner.

''Like I said...you're a bit full of yourself. As in a pretty damn high opinion of yourself. And the fact you transformed back meant you weren't thinking much of me either so you don't have much to take a piss at.''

Ignoring Naruto, Himeko had a question for the mysterious girl. ''Say, do you know of Barahime?''

Recognition flashed forward a moment. ''Ba..Barahime...'' She stuttered out. ''N-No, I don't know.'' She said turning her head. A nervous sweat rolling down her face. While that was enough for Himeko the nervous look in the girl's eyes told Naruto she knew more, but he chose not to push it.

''Anyway, daylight will leave soon. Before then, please get out of this forest...if you don't, something horrible will happen.'' She then took notice of Naruto rubbing his hand. ''Ah! The wound...'' She exclaimed as she grabbed his arm, assessing the injury.

''It's nothing. I heal quickly.'' he waved off the damage.

''That is my fault. Please come with me, and I'll treat it.'' she insisted and of course Naruto gave in.

''If you insist. '' As they were brought to a small log cabin in the middle of the woods.

''This place has the tranquility of the divine.'' All around the house a field of flowers painted the landscape. ''A beauty comparable to that of an angel.''

''I'm waiting for him...I've been waiting forever, for my angel to come. U-Um...I do not believe I know your name.''

''Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki.'' he introduced himself with a kindly smile.

''Then thank you so very much Naruto Uzumaki.'' the young woman replied with a grateful head bow.

''And you're name.'' She walked up the stairs and opened the door.

''I am called Yuuka. Now, please come inside.''

''Sure...'' He said entering the cabin.

''My word...'' She said, holding his nearly healed hand.

''Like I said I heal quickly, but I have a question. What's a beautiful maiden like you living here all alone? Isn't there anyone else here.''

She paused for a moment, ''Y-Yes. When the son sets, this forest becomes dangerous.''

''In what way? Do you mean people like those bandits?''

''Yes...but they're not all bad people.''

A loud snoring echoed throughout the house. They went to the other room to see Himkeo fallen asleep on Yuuka's bed.

''Gah! You damn brat! Hoe can you just fall asleep at a time like this.''

Fear etched across Yuuka's face. ''Oh no! Hurry up and take her with you out of the forest. If you don't the daylight will leave...'' She paused.

''W-Wait...''

''Y-Yuuka-san?'' She clutched her forehead.

''Stay here for today, it's dangerous out of there once the day become becomes darker.''

''You seemed to change your mind quick. You sure?''

''It's fine..'' She took off your scared. ''Please take your time.''

A feel of dread filled Naruto as a shiver went down his spine.

Yuuka had left the room. Closing his eyes Naruto focused on using his ability to hear.

_'H-How? There's still...time before...the day leaves...''_

''Kukiki...it's true that my power doesn't come until nightfall, but your body belongs to me. Something like this, I can manage...that damned Kurohime...I'll be thankful to the gods that she's alive. That hatred from when you put me into this shape all those 50 years ago...I'll finally be able to pay you back.''

Barahime was once a young beautiful being with emerald green haired magician. The magician had control over flora which covered her body. To keep her youthful appearance a sacrifice of human life force was necessary. Fifty years ago she was defeated by Kurohime. With a start Himeko woke up. ''You just did something perverted to me, didn't you?''

''To a brat like you? I'm not a sick freak into prepubescent girls. Lolicons and such need their dicks chopped off and beaten to death, so don't confuse me with their kind. And besides an old friend of yours won't to say hello!'' The blond stated, pointing out the window as everything was eschewed by the sight of forest. Vines all around covered the outside and inside of the house.

''Oro...was this house really like this...?''

''Of course it wasn't! Kami your unobservant!''In the middle of being chastised he noticed Yuuka.

''Yuuka-san.''

''It's dangerous...runaway!'' She cried out. Out from the back of her head a head attached a vine sprouted and attempted to bite Naruto who jumped back.

**''Huh, so when I separate my body, the power over Yuuka gets weaker, it seems. Anyway, I thought I'd get rid of that bothersome brat first, but it looks like he isn't the usual weak sort.'' **her eyes set upon Himeko.**''It's been 50 years, hasn't it Kurohime?'' **she hissed in a gradient tone.

''Ooh! So you really were alive, then, Barahime!'' Himeko replied with a pleased grin as the only thing on her mind was breaking the curse.

''No time to be grinning unless you plan on transforming. Some friend this turned out be.''

**''Who the hell are you calling friend! I refuse to let that humiliation 50 years ago be forgotten.''** she said as she began to reflect on that fatefully day 50 years ago.

''Heh...I'm amazed you actually managed to hit any of your targets.'' Kurohime taunted as every bullet fired at her missed. ''With that kind of Marksmanship...the only one who deserves to be loved by all the guys in the world is me! This is your punishment!'' The strongest magician declared as she fired.

Barahime's youth was sucked right out of her and absorbed right into Barahime orally.

''I only took your youth, so you won't die. But it might be impossible to gather more guys looking like that.''

''_I did my best to get my youth back, but...because of Kurohime's curse, my power weakened a lot. If I didn't get someone's life force soon, I thought I would really die...and, at that time..._

''Ara? What are you doing in the middle of a forest like this _old lady?'' _The voice of a young woman asked.

''And I take it that's how you came to attach yourself to Yuuka-san?'' Naruto spoke up, interrupting the parasite's flashback.

** ''But because I attached myself to someone who cannot use magic, my powers were effected. Now I can only use most of my magic while surrounded in pitch black darkness. But anyway, I never expected to meet her here like this.''**

'Though it seems Himeko wasn't affected or cared about the Parasite's plight. ''Yeah, Yeah, well, you see, I was cursed by the gods, and they made me far too young for my tastes. So I was wondering if you would mind if I gave back that youth I took back there.''

Naruto looked at Himeko as if she was retarded. ''You do realize she wants to kill you right?''

**''Before that, I'LL KILL YOU!'' **she roared as she prepared to attack.

''See...'' Naruto charged forward, channeling chakra into his hand he made several non-fatal strikes to Yuuka's body.

**''B-Bastard! W-What did you do?''**

The Parasite and girl fell into a crumbled heap as a result of Naruto's attack.

''Simple... if you're feeding off the life force of her body then halting it and channeling some of my own at a reverse feed not only will halt your ability, but will slowly drain your power in time. Now you have two choices. Either I can kill you or you can work for me. By doing so you can drain off a bit of youth from both Kurohime and myself and regained your youth while Kurohime regains her original form, I gain two powerful allies, Yuuka is free from possession and everyone is happy.''

**''You think you have the power to do self? The girl Yuuka and I have bonded. The life I've drained as made us immortal. If we separate the she dies. ''**

''Please Naruto... you have to do it. I've been waiting for this day. For an angel to come save me from my endless fate. I've been waiting for someone like you to save me. I'm not afraid to die.''

Naruto scowled and shook his head. ''There is a way I can save you. I know you've embraced death, but you don't have to die. There is still so much beauty in the world. I can do all I just said...but in order to save you then you'll have to become my mate...my wife.''

''W-What? Why are you saying such things! What about me! Are you just going to forget your promised. I thought you cared for the other me?'' Himeko spoke up, a sense of dread feeling her at the prospect of Naruto just up and abandoning her.

''I have other women in my life. There willing to share...besides your here now is proof that the other you musn't think that much of me if the curse keeps on activating. I said I would protect you...I didn't say I would give up my heart as well.''

_'Baka!_' Himeko thought as she sniffed.

''A goddess amongst the flowers who has been entrapped by thorns. For all these years she has hoped for her angel to save her and without hope; what much is there to life if people can't even hope? Even if I just met her...I'll fight for her like I would for you. What is your choice Barahime? Do you really want to risk our existence against a person whose power you do not know? I could burn your soul eternally in black fire or shatter your mind in an endless illusion. The choice is yours?''

The Dispatched head growled. Early that morning the area was cleared of thorns. Barahime had attached herself to a blood clone Naruto created. Yuuka, who thanks to some of Naruto's healing chakra life was prolonged for the momentarily along with the fact that the former had been bonded with the other Witch so long she had a bit of magical power herself, albeit dormant; stood by to witness the attempt to break the curse. They watch as Barahime drained some life force from the younger girl; Naruto watching closely to make sure the former wasn't going to try and pull anything as Himeko transformed.

''Huh?'' Was Naruto's confused reply. It wasn't quite Kurohime, but it definitely wasn't Himeko anymore. No longer a child the girl before them was a teenager, maybe fourteen or fifteen; no longer flat she had hefty C-cups, a few classes down from Kurohime's large E-cups. Her silverly hair was still short, albeit with pink highlights. Her clothing was that of a Komon style Kimon that ended just below her thighs and was that of a greyish-violet color. It was held together by a large blue sash whose thighs went to the ground and had a single black belt tied around it, two black strings hanging down as well. Her eyes that of a hypnotic gold.

''Damn...'' Was all Naruto could say.

''Eh? What happened? Barahime what did you do?'' She demanded of the now youthful Witch.

''Me? Oh trust me I took enough youth to equal several life times,'' The now youthful Witch said quite giddily. ''I feel...so strange.'' She stated, obvious by the way she was acting.

_''Aah crap! Looks like that curse is still in effect. I wonder how long this form of hers is going to last?''  
_

While still induced on her youthful high Barahime took off screaming freedom. ''Hey! Barahime!''

''Let her go.'' Naruto said placing a hand on the new Hime's shoulder. ''She'll be back. I doubt the forms are permanent. Looks like this curse is stronger then we thought.''

''You're right...'' The hime bowed. ''Thank you for your health Naruto-san. I'm sorry if I've given you trouble.''

Naruto's eyes widen in surprised. ''No it's okay.'' So far he was liking this Hime more then the other two who treated him like he was some sort of man servant.

''If you two wish you can stay here and rest.'' Yuuka offered, still a bit mystified at everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours.

''Yeah...maybe...hhm...'' He turned to the new Hime. ''We can't call you Kuro or Himeko anymore? You're definitely sweeter then the other two.''

''Thanks...I think.'' she replied as she blunk.

''Sweet like a Peach. I think we can call you Momohime.''

''Arigatou...that name is nice.'' she replied with a sincere and courteous tone.

''So then I guess we'll be staying here for a bit. I mean we have to if were going to have to...'' Naruto glanced at Yuuka who then looked away, blushing.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, a bit of pink painted his cheeks as well. _'Why the hell can't things ever be simple?' _He thought, wondering just how he was going to handle this situation delicately. _'_

00

Chapter End

00

To find out more on the change of Barahime's mental state and any or all side effects of the early appearance of Momohime then you'll just have to wait until the next chapter as it's too bloody hot for me to concentrate and explain.'


End file.
